1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to oscillating mechanisms; in particular to spinning-reel oscillating mechanisms that in cooperation with rotation of the handle axially reciprocate the spool in a spinning reel.
2. Description of Related Art
Spinning reels, which, turning on the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod wind on fishing line, are provided with oscillating mechanisms that reciprocate the line-winding spool back and forth. Among oscillating mechanisms of this sort, low-gear-ratio type oscillating mechanisms have been known conventionally.
Low-gear-ratio type oscillating mechanisms are furnished with a gear piece that rotates about an axis parallel to the handle shaft, and a slider element that is reciprocated in the spool axial direction by rotation of the gear piece. The gear piece meshes with a drive gear provided on the handle-rotating shaft. Engagement projections are formed on the rim of the gear piece on one lateral face. Engagement grooves that engage with the engagement projections are formed on the slider lateral face opposing the gear piece. The engagement grooves ordinarily extend rectilinearly in a direction orthogonal to the spool shaft. The slider element is fixed to the hind end of the spool shaft, on fore end of which the spool is fitted.
In oscillating mechanisms thus structured, when the gear piece rotates in cooperation with rotation of the handle, the rotational motion of the gear piece is converted into rectilinear motion of the slider element by sliding engagement of the engagement projections with the engagement grooves, and the spool reciprocates axially.
In the foregoing conventional oscillating mechanisms, since rotational motion is changed into rectilinear motion, the shifting speed in the spool axial direction changes under a trigonometric function. The shifting speed therefore becomes slower immediate either end of, and faster immediate the middle of, the slider element""s stroke. Consequently, more fishing line winds on at either end of the spool than in the middle, which is liable to disfigure the lay of the line windings. Disfiguration in the winding lay is likely to lead to annoyances such as the fishing line reeling out in a bunch from the front end of the spool.
To address this issue, in Laid-Open Pat. Gazette No. H8-191650 disclosure is made of having: an approximately elliptical cam groove, formed in the reel body; and, fitted in between the gear piece and the slider element, a rotary body on which are formed on one face a first projection that engages into the cam groove, with on the other face a second projection, equivalent to an engagement projection for sliding engagement with engagement grooves in the slider element.
In the thus configured oscillating mechanism, when the handle shaft rotates, the gear piece linked to it rotates. When the gear piece rotates, the rotary body orbits, turning also on the rotational axis of the gear piece. Again, because the second projection is engaged with the slider element, rotation of the rotary body moves the slider element back and forth. Reciprocation of the slider element moves the spool shaft axially back and forth. Further, since the first projection is engaged in the cam groove, the rotary body""s gyration is governed, nearly evening out the speed of the slider element reciprocation, which improves the lay of the line-windings.
The rotary body in between the gear piece and the slider element must be provided in the foregoing conventional, rotary-body-equipped oscillating mechanism, which therefore increases the constituent parts and complicates the oscillating mechanism configuration. Moreover, it has twofold sliding componentsxe2x80x94for sliding between the first projection and the cam groove, and for sliding between the second projection and the engagement groovexe2x80x94which therefore degrades the transmission efficiency due to friction in the sliding components. This means that the efficiency with which cranking power is transmitted in converting handle rotation into reciprocation of the slider element could be higher.
An object of the present invention is by a simple configuration in spinning reels having a low gear ratio oscillating mechanism to improve the lay in the line windings, and to realize the improvement at high handle-cranking to spool-oscillating power transmission efficiency.
A spinning-reel oscillating mechanism in terms of the first aspect of the invention is a mechanism that oscillates the spinning reel spool axially in cooperation with handle rotation, and is furnished with a rotary member, a first cam, a second cam, a slider member, first cam engager, and a second cam engager. The rotary member is a component that rotates around an axis approximately parallel to the handle rotational axis, in cooperation with rotation of the handle. The first cam provided on the rotary member. The second cam is provided on the rotary member, where its diametric position differs at least partially from that of said first cam. The slider member is a component attached, immovably at least in the spool axial direction, rear-endwise to a spool shaft on the fore end of which is the spool, and fitted in the reel body free to shift in the spool axial direction. The first cam engager is provided in the slider member, extending in a direction that intersects the spool axis, and engages said first cam. The second cam engager is provided in the slider member, extending in the same direction as the first cam engager, and engages the first cam; and the slider is oscillated in the spool axial direction by engagement on at least the one part of either the first cam and the first cam engager, or of the second cam and the second cam engager.
In this oscillating mechanism, when the handle is rotated, the rotary member rotates in cooperation therewith. When the rotary member rotates, engagement of either the first cam with the first cam engager, or the second cam with the second cam engager reciprocates the slider member in the spool axial direction. Thus, engagement of the first cam with the first cam engager, and engagement of the second cam with the second cam engager takes place selectively. Therefore, switching over between a high-speed cam and a low-speed cam at either end and in the middle of the slider member""s stroke, for example, realizes in a simple manner a state near uniform-velocity rectilinear motion. Herein, since the slider member is reciprocatingly shifted by dual-type cam switchover between first and second cams whose diametric positions differ at least partially, and first and second cam engagers, the slider component reciprocates in a state near uniform-velocity rectilinear motion, which improves the line-winding lay. Moreover, extra parts need not be provided between the rotary member and the slider member, simplifying the configuration and making the sliding components fewer, which maintains high drive-power transmission efficiency.
A spinning-reel oscillating mechanism in terms of the second aspect of the invention is a mechanism set forth by the first aspect, wherein the first cam projects diametrically outward more than the second cam. In this case, because the first cam is located diametrically further outward than the second cam, the amount with respect to rotation of the gear piece the slider member shifts under engagement of the first cam and the first cam engager is larger than the amount it shifts under engagement of the second cam and the second cam engager. That is, a high-speed cam is constituted by the first cam and first cam engager, and a low-speed cam is constituted by the second cam and second cam engager. Thus arranging for high/low-speed cams, as such, the first cam and first cam engager are configured so as to enable high-speed travel at either end of the strokexe2x80x94where travel is at comparatively low-speed with respect to rotation of the rotary memberxe2x80x94and the second cam and second cam engager are configured so as to enable low-speed travel in the mid portion of the strokexe2x80x94where the travel is at comparatively high-speed: which by a simple structure brings reciprocation of the slider with respect to rotation of the rotary member near to uniform-velocity rectilinear motion, improving the line-winding lay.
A spinning-reel oscillating mechanism in terms of the third aspect of the invention is a mechanism set forth by the first or second aspect of the invention, wherein the first cam and the second cam are provided in the same circumferential position projecting sideways from the rotary member and parallel to the rotational axis. In this case, the fact that the position of the two cams in the circumferential is the same simplifies the form of the cam engagers.
A spinning-reel oscillating mechanism in terms of the fourth aspect of the invention is a mechanism set forth by any of the first through third aspects, wherein both the cams have diametrically inside and outside engagement surfaces with which both the cam engagers respectively engage. In this case, the fact that engagement surfaces on the outside, on the one hand, of the two cams, and engagement surfaces on the inside, on the other hand, are engaged by the two cam engagers restrains jerkiness as the slider member is reciprocated.
A spinning-reel oscillating mechanism in terms of the fifth aspect of the invention is a mechanism set forth by the fourth aspect of the invention, wherein when the diametrically outside engagement surface on the first cam is engaged with the first cam engager, the diametrically inside engagement surface on the second cam is engaged with the second cam engager; and when the diametrically outside engagement surface on the second cam is engaged with the second cam engager, the diametrically inside engagement surface on the first cam is engaged with the first cam engager. In this case, the fact that engagement surfaces on the outside, on the one hand, of the two cams, and engagement surfaces on the inside, on the other hand, are engaged with the two cam engagers restrains jerkiness as the slider member is reciprocated.
A spinning-reel oscillating mechanism in terms of the sixth aspect of the invention is a mechanism set forth by any of the first through third aspects, wherein the second cam is formed projecting from the first cam and parallel to the rotational shaft, moreover. In this case, the two cams that, in the same circumferential location, differ in diametrical position may be formed with ease.
A spinning-reel oscillating mechanism in terms of the seventh aspect of the invention is a mechanism set forth by any of the second through sixth aspects of the invention, wherein the first cam and the first cam engager engage mainly immediate either end of the stroke of the slider member; and the second cam and the second cam engager engage mainly immediate the middle of the stroke of the slider member. In this case, as such, with the first cam and first cam engager, high-speed travel is enabled at either end of the strokexe2x80x94where travel is at comparatively low speed with respect to rotation of the rotary memberxe2x80x94and with the second cam and second cam engager low-speed travel is enabled in the mid portion of the strokexe2x80x94where the travel is at comparatively high speed. Therefore, by a simple structure reciprocation of the slider with respect to rotation of the rotary member is brought near to uniform-velocity rectilinear motion, improving the line-winding lay.
A spinning-reel oscillating mechanism in terms of the eighth aspect of the invention is a mechanism set forth by any of the second through seventh aspects, wherein the first cam and second cam are formed in step fashion. In this case, the two cams differ in diametrical position may be formed with ease.
A spinning-reel oscillating mechanism in terms of the ninth aspect of the invention is a mechanism set forth by the eighth aspect of the invention, wherein the diametrically outside engagement surfaces on the first cam and the second cam that engage the first cam engager and the second cam engager are respectively rounded into semicircular form. In this case, while by forming the two cams in step fashion their diametrical positions staggered, at the same time by rounding their engagement surfaces into semicircular form, the cams and cam engagers make point contact in the rotational direction, which smoothly shifts the slider member with respect to rotation of the rotary member.
A spinning-reel oscillating mechanism in terms of the tenth aspect of the invention is a mechanism set forth by the eighth aspect, wherein the diametrically outside engagement surface on the first cam that engages the first cam engager is rounded into a semicircular form; and the diametrically outside engagement surface on the second cam that engages the second cam engager is shaped into a triangular form whose tip assumes sphericity. In this case, by making the diametrically outer sides of the two cams differ in form, the slider member is shifted smoothly.
A spinning-reel oscillating mechanism in terms of the eleventh aspect of the invention is a mechanism set forth by any of the second through tenth aspects of the invention, wherein both the cam engagers are formed symmetrically with respect to a fist axis orthogonal to the spool shaft, and to a second axis orthogonal to the first axis and moreover coinciding with the rotational center axis of the rotary member; moreover along the second axis an interval in the first cam engager is narrower than an interval in the second cam engager, and the interval in the first cam engager gradually widens going away from the second axis on either side in the first axis direction and along the way becomes wider than the interval in the second cam engager. In this case, the fact that for the first cam and first cam engager that are the high-speed cam, the interval gradually narrows from either end along the second axis makes larger the amount by which the slider member travels with respect to rotation of the rotary member as it rotates toward the second axis.
From the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, the foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art.